tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kudley: Room For Two More?
Kudley is not over yet! This chapter welcomes the two newest offsprings in the Puppy Family, WIlly and Misty! I hope you all like it! ^^ -''PF'' ---- Overview Kitty discovers she is having yet another set of twins! Will the Puppy Family be able to handle it!? Ages of the Characters in this Fanfic: Kitty: 37 Dudley: 35 Mandy and Tiffany: 13 Kyle: 6 Kathy: 2 Synopisis/Transcript [Transition to the inside of Puppy Manor, In which everyone is eating breakfast...] *Kitty: Okay, Everyone, I made Waffles! *Dudley: (sarcastic) Sounds great! [Turns to Tiffany and Mandy] Bleh.... [Sticks his tongue out] *Kitty: [Gives Dudley a death glare] *Dudley: I mean, I would love some! Hee-heh.... *Kathy: [Crawls under the table] Nummy! *Kitty: Come here, Kathy. [Picks up Kathy] Now, Let's get some to fill that empty tummy of yours! [Tickles Kathy's belly and blows on it, Thus making Kathy laugh] *Kathy: Bah! *Kyle: Uuhh, Mommy? [Lifts up a stiff waffle with a fork] What's wrong with my waffle? *Tiffany: If you think that's bad... [Sticks her finger in the middle of her waffle] Mine is gooey in the middle. *Mandy: I beg to differ... [Points to her waffle, In which it is covered with hair] *Dudley: Ok...That is just desturbing... *Kitty: *''sighs''* Well, Anyways, Dudley, Could you please take Kathy upstairs for her bath and nap? *Dudley: Sure, Kitty... [Picks up Kathy out of her high chair, In which she is covered in Rice Cereal] Oh Kathy, You're such a messy girl! Let's go get you cleaned up... [Carries a giggling Kathy upstairs] *Mandy: Hey mom, Can I ask you something? *Kitty: [Is seen washing the dishes] Yes, Dear? *Mandy: No offense, But you'e been acting kind of strange lately... *Kitty: Ah, That, I'm probably just catching a little something. Don't worry about it, I'll be just fine... *''smiles weakly''* *Mandy: Well, Ok...Come on, Tiff. Let's go work on that sience project due next Monday. *Tiffany: *''sharp sigh''* Fine... [The girls leave, And Kitty is left alone in the kitchen.] *Kitty: *''sigh''* I guess I HAVE been acting strange lately... [Opens a nearby jar of pickles and starts dipping a few into a nearby jar of peanut butter, And eating them] Doh, What am I doing! [Throws the pickles onto the floor] [Upstairs, Dudley is batheing Kathy, Tiffany and Mandy are working on a project for School, and Kyle is wandering around, Bored as usual.] *Kyle: I'm sooooo bored, I wish I had something to do... [Limps to his room] [Meanwhile, Back downstairs with Kitty....] *Kitty: [Is seen frantically digging through her purse, Then the Hall Closet...] Urgh, Where is it?! Aha!~ [Kitty is seen holding a stick similar to the ones seen in the previous fanfics (←Breaking the Fourth wall!), Only much smaller.] *Kitty: I better not be pregnant AGAIN... *''sharp sigh''* Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find out myself... then grabs her Cellphone on a nearby desk of hers, And stumbles into the Bathroom, And firmly yet softly shuts the door. She dials her Doctor's number and begins to talk to him. *Kitty: ...Hello? Yes, It's me, Kitty Katswell-Puppy. *Nurse (On the other line): *''sigh''* Alright, And what is your emergancy? *Kitty: No, It's not an emergancy, I just need to book an appointment with Dr. Stork later this afternoon...If possible... *Nurse (On the other line): Alright, We will call here shortly. Have a nice day... [Hangs up phone] *Kitty: [Hangs up her cellphone] *''sigh''* Well, Here we go.... [Kitty stays in the bathroom for a few minutes. Soon after, She suddenly bursts down the bathroom door and franticly runs downstairs] *Kitty: [Looks at the pregnancy test stick; It's positive...] Oh my gosh, This can't be positive! [Kitty runs back upstairs, In which she accidently bumps in Dudley and Kathy, Whom are both covered in bathwater] *Dudley: Uh, Hi Kitty...? Heh...heh.. *Kitty: *''snickers''* Now the real question is who bathed who? [laughs] Anyway, I'm going to an "early" doctor's appointment now... [Puts on her coat] *Dudley: Okay! [Kitty is half-way out the door] Wait a second...KITTY! [Kitty is already out the door] *''sigh''* Great, Kitty left me in charge of all 4 kids! *''facepalm''* [Transition to the Hospital. Kitty has just gotten out of her vehicle and begins to stutter into the building.] *Kitty: [Walks into the Hospital and stumbles over to the counter] Hello, I was scheduled for an appointment with Dr. Stork... TBC Category:Fan fiction